Haruhi's Home?
by SnowLink2
Summary: Haruhi has lived a happy two and a half years with Ranka as a Fujioka. She's been able to avoid being discovered, and has settled in well into life. That all changes when she's brought back home suddenly. Now Haruhi has to figure out, has she been brought to home... or hell?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay y'all… Before we start anything… I'm really conflicted. Who should I put Haruhi with in the end? Kyo? Hikaru? Or Tamaki? Those are the only three I would really be able to write though… Sorry if y'all wanted another. But I was thinking of maybe pairing some of the hosts with the sohmas. Like… idk. Maybe Kagura with Hikaru or Kaoru or something? Tell me what y'all think, I won't make anything definite. But I think I may put Haruhi with Kyo… just because.. Yeah. But I'll still take your votes to mind!**

* * *

Haruhi sprinted through the halls of Ouran, dodging students as she went, trying to move as fast as she could.

' _I can't believe I'm running late again! I was only going to read for ten minutes, that was going to leave me plenty of time to get here!"_ She thought in frustration, trying to keep her stamina up as she ran. Eventually, she made it to where she needed to be. Music room 3. The home of the Ouran Highschool Host Club.

Haruhi burst through the doors, breathing heavily.

"Kyoya! I'm sorry I'm late! Please don't add to my debt!" Haruhi said quickly, trying to regain her breath. Luckily, she didn't have any guests at the moment, so he shouldn't have any reason to punish her. But Haruhi would take Kyoya's punishment of added debt any day over Akito's punishment. Haruhi shuddered just thinking about her past life with Akito. When she was in her second year of middle school, two and a half years ago, she was sent to live with Ranka. She actually had no familial ties with Ranka, but he was good friends with Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori when they were young. He was like an uncle to her.

Haruhi was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she almost didn't notice that Tamaki was racing towards her, ready to pull her into a bone-crushing hug. Luckily, she noticed in time, and stepped to the side to avoid him. He crashed to the ground next to her, wailing about how he wouldn't let him even give her one hug. Haruhi sighed.

"I've told you before senpai. I don't like being hugged by anyone. Especially not guys. It's not your fault." Tamaki still cried, and Haruhi laughed quietly as the twins began to sneak up on her. For the past few weeks, that's all the hosts have been trying to do. Hug her. It's almost like the time when they made a game out of trying to figure out what she was scared of. She ducked as one twin jumped at her, and move to the side as the other tried to get her from the side. They both crashed to the ground, and she was about to lecture them both when a voice came on over the speakers.

"Haruhi Fujioka, please come down to the office, you have someone here to see you." The entire club looked at Haruhi, confused. In the year she had been there, she had never had any visitors. Haruhi shrugged, and walked out of the room and to the office. She had no clue who was visiting her, but she assumed it was either Ranka or the Zuka Club. Neither of which she wanted to see. When she made it to the office, Ranka was sitting there, waiting for her. The secretary at the desk nodded and looked up at Ranka.

"Alright Mr. Fujioka. The paperwork has been filled out, and Haruhi has been officially removed from Ouran Highschool." Haruhi looked at Ranka in shock.

"What?!" She nearly screamed. Ranka flinched, and stood up.

"I'll explain in the car Haruhi." He muttered, grabbing her arm and pulling her outside. Haruhi walked along numbly, not bothering to question Ranka. When they got in the car, Ranka turned to her, tears filling his eyes.

"Haruhi, you're going back." He said, tears streaming from his eyes. "I don't know why, but I'm taking you to Shigure's house now."

"There will be no need for that, you filthy crossdresser. We will take her from here. I dont' need you tainting her presence any more." A cruel voice said from Ranka's open car door. Haruhi froze, recognising it immediately.

"Ranka. I love you. I'll see you later… okay?" Haruhi said softly, stepping out of the car. Akito grabbed her hand, piercing it with his sharp nails. Haruhi flinched, but didn't cry out, hoping that Ranka wouldn't notice. He didn't, and Haruhi was pushed roughly into the limo. Hatori was in the front, ready to pull out. Akito sat in the front with Hatori, saying nothing. Haruhi looked at her hands the entire car ride, not wanting to make a sound, hoping that this was all a nightmare. But, as the car pulled to a stop, she could tell it wasn't. When she stepped out of the car and faced Akito, he scowled at her. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her face as Akito slapped her.

"Grow out your hair again… pet. And make sure you don't screw anything up." He hissed, before turning back into the car, leaving Haruhi standing outside of Shigure's home, holding a hand to her cheek. She stood there for almost 30 minutes before the door opened, and her twin brother, Yuki stepped out.

He was as shocked to see her as she was to see him, and they stood, facing each other, until Yuki finally snapped out of it. His violet eyes filled with joy, and he ran over to where she was standing, pulling her into a hug.

"Welcome home cub." He said softly, holding her close. Haruhi's eyes filled with tears as she returned the hug, feeling hope for the first time since Ranka had picked her up.

 _"But… is this home… or hell?_ "

* * *

 **Alright. Short chapter. Lame chapter. Bad snow! Hahaha, sorry about how short it is. I have places to be, and wanted to get this up. Plus, before I continue too far, I want to see what y'all think about the pairings. Just leave a review. It's either Kyo, Tamaki, or Hikaru with Haruhi. But I want y'all to help me pick. So please review! I promise to update as soon as I get enough reviews!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Snow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Chapter 2. As I read over this chapter again, I realized that nothing exiting really happened. I'm sorry. I promise stuff will happen eventually. I just need more input from you guys about who you want everyone shipped with.**

 **But no need to hear from me. I hope you all like the story!**

* * *

Haruhi pulled back from Yuki's hug, looking at him for the first time in two and a half years. He smiled softly, but that smile quickly faded as he took in the bruise on her face and the male uniform she was wearing.

"Haruhi… What are you wearing?" Yuki frowned at her outfit, but shook his head and moved his attention to her cheek. "I guess that doesn't matter. Did Akito do this to you already?" He asked, lightly touching the dark bruise. She nodded, knowing that he would know if she lied. Yuki sighed, and looked back at the house. "I guess there's nothing I can do about it, but please be careful, okay cub?" I nodded, still not wanting to talk much. I had just been ripped away from my home and friends, without a trace. Along with that, Ouran was where all my opportunities were. Yuki made his way back to the house, and Haruhi followed silently. When they made their way inside, Shigure stepped out of his room.

"Haruhi… How nice to see you back!" He said happily, pulling her into a hug. Haruhi smiled and hugged him back. Shigure was like a father to her, even if he was irresponsible. "I can't believe you're already back! And you've grown so much!" He gushed, swinging her around in circles. Haruhi shouted and pushed at Shigure, trying to get him to let her down before she puked.

"Shigure! Let go!" She shouted. She could hear Yuki laughing from behind her.

"Yuki you damn rat help me!" Yuki continued to laugh and did nothing. Haruhi swore that as soon as she was able to get out she'd give Yuki a beating that he'd remember.

"What's all the noise about?" A voice called from the stairs. Shigure laughed and continued to spin Haruhi.

"Kyo, our Cub has come back! Come and see!"

"Cub? Why would she be back here?" Kyo asked, trudging down the stairs. Shigure had finally let Haruhi go, and she was currently trying to regain her balance. But when she saw Kyo, she smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Cub… you're back… why?" Kyo stuttered. Haruhi shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just how Akito wanted it I guess." Kyo sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

"Well I almost wish you weren't back. You being back means Akito is getting ideas again." Yuki and Shigure both nodded. All of the zodiacs knew they could do nothing against Akito, even if that meant watching as one of their own family members got beaten and hurt. Before Haruhi left to live with Ranka, Akito had flown into a rage because of something she said, and it took Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori to pull him off of her. By the time they did, she was only half-concious, and had multiple broken bones.

"Don't worry Kyo, I can handle myself. The years I was away helped me out. I'm less scared of Akito." Haruhi said, smiling at Kyo. He grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Good to know cub. I missed you." Haruhi giggled and looked around.

"It looks the same here. Did you guys keep my bike?" Kyo nodded.

"We knew you'd kill us if we threw it out. You could probably ride it into town later if you wanted." Haruhi grinned. She had ridden a motorcycle quite often before she left with Ranka, and couldn't wait to get back on it. There were all sorts of things she missed. Fights with Yuki and Kyo. Ayame's drama. Hatsuharu always being there to talk. All of the zodiac had a special relationship with Haruhi. Even though she wasn't one of the twelve, she interacted with them instead of being more distant like Kyo.

"Oh Yuki…" Shigure said suddenly. "Has Haruhi met Tohru yet?" Yuki and Haruhi shook their heads at the same time, showing just how close the two twins really were. Haruhi and Yuki had been raised for the first 6 years of their lives separately. Most of the Sohma family had assumed that they would never be close, and possibly never really even be affiliated with one another. But this changed when Yuki and Haruhi met by chance one day, and spent the rest of the day playing games together. They bonded over their bad relationship with Akito and their desire to bond with others, even though they were considered a monster.

"Who's Tohru?" Haruhi questioned, wondering if this person would be helpful or hurtful to her. Kyo chuckled and pointed at the door near them.

"She's peeking out at us right now. Why don't you come out Tohru?" Kyo continued to chuckle as the door opened and a very pretty but flustered looking girl stepped out.

"I-I-I'm sorry for eavesdropping! It's just that I wanted to see what all the noise was about, and then when I saw you talking I didn't want to interrupt so I just stood here." She rambled, obviously concerned about upsetting someone. "Oh! My name is Tohru Honda, it's very nice to meet you. I can't believe there's another Somha for me to meet, I thought I'd have met your whole family by now." Tohru continued to ramble, but she talked to Haruhi as though they had alread been friends for a while. Haruhi liked her immediately.

"It's nice to meet you Tohru! I'm Haruhi Fuji-" Haruhi flinched and switched her words. "Haruhi Sohma." Haruhi smiled and shook Tohru's hand. Kyo grinned and patted Tohru on the head.

"Glad to know you two are going to get along." He said cheerfully, walking inside. Yuki followed after him, sneaking a glance at Tohru that made Haruhi grin.

 _"Oh my, does my twin have a crush?_ " She thought cheerfully to herself, happy that he had finally branched out. She and Tohru walked after Yuki and Kyo, heading up to the room Haruhi would live in.

Tohru and Haruhi had just finished setting up her new room when they heard a knock at the door.

"Do you have any idea who could be visiting at this time?" Haruhi questioned. Tohru shrugged and set down some spare blankets on the bed.

"It could be anyone. Sometimes Hatsuharu visits, and other Somhas stop by sometimes." Both girls headed to the door to see who was visiting. As soon as Haruhi stepped into the hallway, she was latched onto by a pair of strong arms.

"Haruhi I can't believe you finally came back! Your big brother missed you so much! Why didn't you ever visit?" A voice cried.

"Ayame get off!" Haruhi yelled angrily, struggling to get out of her older brother's grasp. Suddenly Ayame's arms fell when a hand came crashing down on his head.

"She said get off didn't she Ayame?" Yuki said, glaring at his older brother. Ayame lay on the ground, clutching his head and crying about how his younger siblings never treated him right.

"Ayame are you alright? Do you need help or ice for your head?" Tohru said frantically, kneeling down to Ayame.

"Tohru, you're so sweet!" Ayame cried, standing up and appearing perfectly fine. "You know what would make me feel better, Miss Tohru? If you and I went out today, just the two of us." Ayame said happily. Immediately Haruhi and Yuki glared at Ayame, and he shrank back in fear from the two terrifying twins.

"Now come on Haruhi, Yuki… We haven't seen each other in forever, and I missed you." Ayame pleaded, backing away from the two. "Although, I missed dear sweet Tohru even more!" He cried, pulling her into a hug. Immediately he turned into a snake, and Tohru looked at him in shock, apologizing profusely as though it was her fault he turned into a snake. This was the final straw for the twins.

"Ayame…" They growled in unison. Yuki reached out and grabbed Ayame, holding him out at arm's length. The two twins began yelling at their older brother in unison, bringing chaos and noise to the house. Two figures watched from the doorway, amused by the scene before them.

"Has she mentioned any mishaps lately Shigure?" One questioned. Shigure shook his head.

"She's only been here for a few hours. She hasn't mentioned anything from the past two years really, I can't tell what she's thinking."

"Well if she starts showing signs of a meltdown, or if Akito comes back and gives her trouble, I'm always on call."

"Thank you Hatori. We'll protect her from Akito this time. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Kyoya was sitting in the back of the club room, typing who knows what on his computer. As the rests of the hosts continued to work, he leaned back in his chair and looked around the room. Haruhi had still not returned, and the club was going to close soon. She had left all of her schoolwork at the club, which was very unlike her.

Haruhi had always confused Kyoya. When he tried to do background research, he could only find information on her for the past two and a half years of her life. When he had asked Ranka about her childhood, the man had been reluctant to tell him anything. Now Haruhi had disappeared without a trace, seeming as confused as all of us when she left. Kyoya suspected that he might be able to find more out about this mysterious Haruhi's past, possibly more than any of them wanted to know.

* * *

 **Alright! That's it for this chapter... I'm not too proud of it... But feel free to review, tell me what I need to work on or what I'm doing well!**

 **ALSO. Please tell me who Haruhi should be shipped with. I have 1 vote for Hikaru. And actually, I really like the idea of that. That would be adorable because in this story, Haruhi has a twin! But... I still want y'all to vote. So you guys can pick**

 **1\. Hikaru**

 **2\. Tamaki**

 **3\. Kyo**

 **So please comment and tell me what you want! Also... if Kyo doesn't get put with Haruhi, should Tohru be with him? Or should she be with Yuki. I guess that depends on whether or not you read the manga. I'm fine with either one. Tell me what you want with that too.**

 **So yeah! I hope you guys liked it. I'll try and update whenever I can!**

 **-Snow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I finally finished chapter 3... and it's kind of boring.**

 **I'M SORRY! I tried .-.**

 **But I promise that as soon as you guys give me more info on who you want Haruhi with, I'll do better. So far these are the standings for the three possible candidates...**

 **Hikaru- 3**

 **Tamaki- 0**

 **Kyo- 2**

"Hey Haruhi, can I ask you a question?" Tohru stepped outside to where Haruhi was sitting, holding a cup of tea in her hands. Haruhi nodded and smiled.

"Sure, go ahead." Tohru smiled and sat next to Haruhi, handing her the tea.

"I was wondering, what animal from the zodiac are you? I know Kyo is a cat, and Yuki is rat, but nobody has told me anything about you." She said softly, tracing lines into the ground below.

"The wolf." Haruhi said, staring into her teacup. Tohru looked up at her in excitement.

"Like a real wolf? That's amazing! I love wolves, although I've never seen one before, but that's alright because I still think I'd like them." Haruhi smiled as Tohru began to ramble again. Haruhi was one of the Zodiac that didn't get included, just like Kyo. And, just like Kyo had his own bracelet to keep his true form from showing, Haruhi had a necklace, made from horsehair and animal bones, to keep hers from showing.

 _"I wonder if Tohru knows…Maybe I'll ask Kyo about it later"_ Haruhi looked thoughtfully at the young girl, then stood up, stretching her arms and legs.

"So you like wolves Tohru?" She asked, continuing to stretch her arms out. Lately they had been really stiff, and she couldn't figure out why. Tohru nodded.

"Like I said, I've never met one, but I really would like to!" She said happily. Haruhi grinned and pulled Tohru up from where she was sitting.

"Well would you like to?" She questioned. Tohru's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Oh yes please! I would love to!" Haruhi began to walk off to the forest nearby, pulling Tohru behind her.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind them. "Where are you two going?" Kyo said, looking suspiciously in Haruhi's direction. Haruhi grinned and grabbed Tohru's hand, running off with her.

"Nowhere!" They shouted together, running into the woods. Eventually, they stopped, out of breath and giggling.

"So you still want to see a wolf right Tohru?" Haruhi asked, recovering from being out of breath quickly. Tohru nodded, still winded from running. Haruhi smiled and sat on the ground calmly.

"Some of them should show up soon, it really depends on the day." Tohru nodded and sat down next to Haruhi, looking at the plants and trees around them. Suddenly, one of the bushes rustle, and a small gray wolf peeks it's head out. A second one followed after it. Tohru gasped in awe, and stretched her hand out to try and touch the wolf.

Yuki sat in a tree far above the two girls, watching as Tohru and Haruhi bonded. Haruhi had never been great at making friends when they were younger, so he was glad she finally opened up to someone.

 _"Haruhi hasn't mentioned how these past two years went for her… I wonder if she'll ever tell us."_ He thought to himself. Yuki sighed and jumped down from the tree, walking back to the house.

When he made it to the porch, he saw Kyo sitting on the edge of it, staring at the ground below his feet. Yuki rolled his eyes at him, and flicked Kyo in the head when he walked by.

"Hey, stupid cat. Why don't you try and pass the time another way. Tohru and Haruhi will be back later. Don't disturb them now." Kyo jumped up from where he was sitting and glared at Yuki.

"Why the hell do you think I'm waiting for those two?!" He shouted angrily. "Heck, I could be waiting for anyone out here! Maybe I'm not even waiting for someone, maybe I'm just enjoying the outdoors." He stopped shouting and glared at Yuki once more, daring him to reply. Yuki smirked and turned inside.

"Just the same as ever when it comes to things you don't understand." He said, walking away from Kyo. Kyo stood there in shock, unable to even challenge Yuki to another fight.

"Hey Kyoya, Mori and I found something we thought you might like to know." Honey said, clutching his Usa-chan to his chest. Kyoya looked down at the small senior, curious as to what he might say.

"Well, what is it?" He questioned. Honey sighed and looked up at Mori.

"We may have found out where Haruhi is, and why she left so suddenly." Mori said, holding up Haruhi's abandoned phone and bag. Kyoya picked the bag up, but before he could reach for the phone, another hand snatched it away.

"Oh Kyoya. Have we found more evidence of where our dear Haruhi could be?" One of the devilish twins asked. Kyoya was never able to tell which was which, unless they were called by name.

"Were you going to tell us all of this? Or were you going to keep it a secret between you three?" The other questioned. Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses back up onto his face.

"I was. But I don't know what I will be telling you unless you give me the phone." The twins frowned and reluctantly handed him the phone. When he turned it on, it showed multiple messages from Ranka, along with a few messages from an unknown number.

"Haruhi would never leave her phone like this… and leaving her homework behind… Is she trying to lose her scholarship on purpose?" One of the twins said, looking at her bag. Kyoya shook his head.

"As of yesterday, Haruhi Fujioka left the school permanently. I think it's time we go ask Ranka some questions." Kyoya said, looking at the rest of the hosts around him. Suddenly he froze.

"Hikaru, Kaoru… Have you seen Tamaki lately?" They shrugged and looked at one another.

"Not since yesterday. Maybe he's already on Haruhi's trail?" They said in unison. Kyoya sighed and opened his phone, dialing in someone's number.

"Hello, Ranka, yes this is Kyoya. I was curious, have you happened to see Tamaki anywhere? We were wondering if he might've stopped by your apartment… Ah… yes I see… We will come immediately with some cake and tea." Kyoya slipped his phone back into his pocket and sighed again.

"Tamaki is currently at Ranka's. Apparently both of them know where Haruhi is, and both are rather upset by it."

* * *

 **Alright! That's it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it, and I'll update soon!**

 **Feel free to review to tell me what I can do better or what I'm doing alright!**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited!**

 **-Snow :)**


	4. Not a chapter sorry -

**Alright so I just wanted to let y'all know that I am planning on updating soon, maybe even today if I try... (DON"T TaKE MY WORD FOR THAT)**

 **But what I actually came to say was that I have a winner for the pairings...**

 **It's Hikaru!**

 **So the story will progress with Hikaru and Haruhi together...so.. yeah!**

 **Thanks y'all!**

 **-Snow :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright... It's way later than I expected, and way shorter than I wanted, but here's chapter 4! I hope y'all enjoy it.**

 **OH! And thank you to A. A. Enchanted Crystal Blade, Delfhin, FaithfulAizen, Ghostblossom, Jadey93, StarWarsGirl2000, animefan393939, coden onodera, littletegery, nekogirl303, pinkdog16, ravenclawoutcast13, and salenawolf101 for following!**

 **Also... I haven't said this before... but I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, OR Fruits Basket, even though I would love to.**

 **Alright! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

When Ranka opened the door, he was almost run over by 5 anxious hosts, eager to get inside and learn about where Haruhi was. Luckily for Ranka, Mori was there to help him back up and apologise for the rest of the host club's entrance. Kyoya also stopped to speak with Ranka.

"Thank you, Ranka, for allowing us to come. Are you sure you want to share whatever information you have with us?" Ranka nodded, and they all walked into one of the rooms and sat down. Tamaki was currently sitting in one part of the room, bawling his eyes out, wailing something about her not telling them and wanting Haruhi to come back. Kyoya looked at him, confusion evident in his eyes. The rest of the hosts were being unusually quiet, so Ranka sighed and began to speak.

"You all are here because of Haruhi, correct?" The hosts nodded and he continued.

"There's one thing you need to know first before I continue. She is not… a Fujioka, biologically speaking. I don't know who her real parents are, but I have known her since she was 4 years old. She was put into my care two years ago… by Akito Sohma." The club froze as those two words were spoken, and everybody's eyes turned to Ranka.

"Sohma? Haruhi was a part of the Sohmas?" Tamaki spluttered. Although the Sohma's didn't have as much money as some of the other more powerful families, they did have a lot of influence over Japan. Kyoya had heard his father and brothers muttering about the Sohma's more than once, about all the trouble they had caused for them.

Ranka nodded and continued. "Yes, Haruhi Fujioka is in actuality, Haruhi Sohma. Apparently Akito couldn't stand her being around anymore, and gave her to me."

"Does Haruhi know about this?" Kaoru questioned. Ranka nodded again. "Yes, but she was told by Akito not to let anyone know." Hikaru frowned at this, and Kaoru glanced at him, concerned he would get upset.

"Where can we find her?" Honey spoke up quietly. Ranka sighed and crossed his arms, leaning back to look at all of the boys.

"Sadly, I'm not quite sure, and even if I did, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you. But one of my good friends, Shigure Sohma, tends to take care of Haruhi might often. I'm sure that you would be able to find his house through some research." Kyoya nodded and pulled out his notebook, scribbling something down.

"Would you permit us to remain here while we try and find where Shigure lives?" Kyoya questioned, already pulling out his laptop.

"Of course. Anything you can do to find Haruhi. Would you like some tea and cake while you search?" Honey cheered at this, and he and Ranka set off to the kitchen to collect some food for everyone.

* * *

"Haruhi!" Shigure shouted, waving happily at the girl. Haruhi glanced up from where she was reading to glare at her cousin.

"What is it Shigure?" She asked, not liking being interrupted from her reading. Shigure took a couple steps back, holding up his hands warily.

"You don't have to be so aggressive Haruhi! I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with the rest of us to the mall near here?" Haruhi sighed, ready to tell Shigure no, when a flash of orange rushed in and picked her up.

"Sorry cub, we won't be taking no for an answer!" Kyo grinned up at Haruhi, who was too shocked to do anything. Yuki ran up to meet the two and laughed at the sight of his shocked sister. When she saw Yuki laughing at her Haruhi snapped out of her shocked trance and began to struggle.

"Kyo! Put me down you stupid cat!" She shouted angrily, flailing wildly. Kyo laughed and continued to walk, ignoring Haruhi's request.

* * *

Shigure laughed softly as he walked the trio head off to where Hatori's car was waiting, and walked back to the house to get Tohru and Momiji.

After throwing Haruhi into the car rather unceremoniously, Kyo jumped in beside her and grinned, ruffling her hair. She scowled and turned away from him, looking at Yuki, who was sitting on the other side of her. He did nothing to aid her situation, leaving Haruhi with no choice but to give up and go along with whatever they wanted. Momiji squeezed into the car a few moments later, and the group drove off.

* * *

"Kyoya…." Tamaki muttered, tracing the ground lightly with his finger.

"Yes Tamaki?" Kyoya sighed, looking up from his computer.  
"Have you found anything yet?" Tamaki whined, still tracing along the ground. Kyoya sighed again, trying his best not to lose his temper.

"No, as I said 5 minutes ago, I haven't found anything." Tamaki sighed and stood up.

"Well! All of this sitting around isn't good for the mind! Why don't we go to a commoner's mall, while we're in the area?" The twins, who had been playing games on their phones, cheered. Honey and Mori, who had been sitting with Ranka in the kitchen, walked into the room, waiting to see what Kyoya would say. Kyoya, knowing arguing was pointless, sighed and nodded.

* * *

"Why are we here exactly?" Haruhi muttered, tucking her hands into the pocket of her jacket. Shigure sighed and looked down at his cousin.

"Trying to get you to socialize, my dear Haruhi. Why, at this rate you'll be worse than Kyo at talking to people!" At this, a shout of outrage came from the mentioned person, and Shigure backed away towards Hatori, holding his hands up quickly in surrender. Yuki laughed softly, looking at Kyo.

"He has a point. All you seem to do is ignore or yell at everyone else." Kyo growled, his face turning steadily redder and redder at this.

"Are you trying to earn yourself a black eye?!" He shouted, his hair standing on end.

"No. But you're obviously trying to get the whole mall's attention with your noise, stupid cat." Yuki said, turning away from Kyo. Kyo gave a yell of frustration, and began to throw punches wildly at Yuki, who easily dodged them.

"Kyo… Yuki… We're in a mall." Momiji said, pulling Tohru away from the chaos slightly.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled, swinging once more at Yuki. But this time, his hand came in contact with a stranger's hand. The person looked down at Kyo in surprise, letting go of his hand. A young boy standing behind him looked up at Kyo. Usually, Kyo wouldn't be intimidated by someone his size, but the way the boy looked at him made him take caution.

"S-sorry." Kyo muttered, shrinking back a bit.

Suddenly Haruhi froze, looking at the stranger.

"Mori? Honey? What are you doing here?"

* * *

 **So yeah... I had originally planned for the hosts and zodiac to meet in this chapter, but I couldn't figure out how to write it so this happened instead.**

 **I PROMISE THEY WILL INTERACT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Snow :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright, once again, the chapter isn't as long as I would've liked, but at least I updated!**

 **Hope you enjoy reading it!**

 **Hey! I have comments to reply to!**

 **A.A Enchanted Crystal Blade: I'm so glad you like it so far! I also love reading OHSHC and Fruits Basket crossovers, and I was saddened by the fact that no one was publishing or updating any, so I did it for them! I'm so glad I could make you smile, and I hope that you will keep enjoying the story! :)**

 **Coden Onedera: I'm glad you're excited for each chapter update! Thank you for continuously reading!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorite-ed!**

 **And I said this before I think, but Haruhi will end up with Hikaru!**

 **(Also sorry if the characters are a little out of character... whoops :P )**

* * *

Haruhi looked in shock at the two hosts standing in front of her. Mori smiled softly at her and waved, while Honey grinned from ear to ear at the sight of his missing friend.

"Haru-chan!" He shouted, jumping towards Haruhi to give her a hug. She sidestepped him quickly, smiling softly at his enthusiasm. Her smiled quickly changed into a frown as the other hosts approached, and she took a step back towards her brother.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki exclaimed, looking at her with shock first, and with joy next.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru questioned, glancing at his twin. Hikaru said nothing, and just stared at the girl in front of him, clenching his hands by his sides. As both the hosts and the Sohmas looked at Haruhi, waiting for an explanation and an answer from the girl they knew, Haruhi began to feel trapped. As quickly as she could, she pushed past the hosts, running away from the entire group. Kyo, Yuki, and Hikaru all froze for a moment, then took off after her. Karou, after a moment's hesitation, ran after his twin. The remaining people stood awkwardly together for a while, just staring at one another, until Kyoya chuckled.

"So it's true. Haruhi really is a Sohma." The Sohmas and other three hosts looked at him in shock, trying to figure out how he could come to that conclusion.

"Would you mind explaining how you came to this conclusion? I'm sure we would all love to know." Shigure said, regaining his ability to speak. Kyoya smiled softly and pushed his glasses up slightly.

"Your black haired friend there." He said, gesturing to Hatori. "He used to work at one of our hospitals as a top doctor until he quit… rather quickly. I just came to the conclusion that the rest of you were somehow related to him." Shigure laughed and rubbed the back of his head. (wow… that sounded strange… oh well!)

"Well you are quite right. Would you mind explaining to us how you happen to know our dear Haruhi? Perhaps we can converse over some ice cream." The hosts nodded, and the group set off to set their facts straight.

* * *

Haruhi ran through the mall, not really caring where she was going, nor where she would end up. She knew she shouldn't have run away like she did, it would just make everyone more concerned. But she just couldn't face the host club yet. She had no clue how to explain her reason for lying, or how to hide her secret from them.

" _People will hate you if they see how you really are. I should keep you locked away in a cage like the beast you are. If you leave, people will find out how disgusting you are. You won't be able to hide forever."_

Haruhi's eyes filled up with tears as Akito's words came to her mind. She knew that if the hosts ever saw her in her Zodiac form, they would abandon her immediately, and they would have to have their memories wiped of her anyways. It was overwhelming trying to keep secrets, especially ones that could make her lose her closest friends if told. She didn't even know how to keep being their friends without her curse eventually being figured out.

" _Why did I have to be cursed with this stupid form!"_ Haruhi thought as she stopped running. She looked around for a good place to stay and saw a (conveniently place) nook in the wall where she could sit. She walked over, sat down, and let herself cry.

Yuki walked calmly past the many stores of the mall, looking for places that Haruhi was likely to hide in.

" _She hasn't changed at all, has she?"_ He thought to himself. Yuki could remember how when Haruhi was younger, she would often try and ignore her problems, or run away from them, just like he did. But Haruhi was braver than Yuki, and would eventually give up and fix those problems.

Yuki didn't notice that he had walked around the entire mall until he came across the Hosts and Sohmas talking to one another and eating ice cream. Momiji was conversing happily with a boy that looked almost exactly like him (they were also both eating ice cream piled high with sweets), and Hatsuharu (who must've shown up later) seemed to be having a glare-off with a tall and slightly frightening black haired boy. Shigure, Hatori, and Tohru were all speaking with the remaining two boys. One seemed to be on the verge of crying, and the other one seemed more interested in his notebook than the conversation. Yuki sighed and pulled up a chair next to Tohru, making her jump.

"Oh, Yuki! When did you get her?" She said, startled at his sudden appearance.

"Just a moment ago. What are we talking about?" Shigure chuckled and looked over at Yuki.

"Apparently your sister has had quite the adventure these past two years." Yuki sighed and looked over at the two boys.

"What did she do?"

* * *

Hikaru sprinted around the mall, searching for only one familiar face.

"Goddamnit Haruhi! Why did you leave?!" He muttered angrily. When he saw Haruhi, he was really happy at first, until he remembered why he hadn't seen her in a while. He had left everyone behind, including him and Kaoru. She didn't deserve their friendship if she would leave them so quickly, without a word. He was frustrated, furious even, at the fact she had left. She didn't even bring the phone that he and Kaoru had bought for her so generously.

Hikaru shouted angrily and kicked a nearby trashcan, making his foot throb.  
"WHERE THE HECK DID SHE GO!" He shouted, making passerby stare at him.

"Oh come on Hikaru. When are you going to learn that this isn't the way to handle things." Kaoru said, walking up to his twin.

"Well are you not mad? She left us." Hikaru snapped, staring at the ground.

"No, I'm not. I don't think anyone is mad, except you. I'm confused, and I wish she would've told us what's going on, but no, I'm not mad." Kaoru said calmly, standing next to Hikaru.

"Why am I mad then? We've always thought the same way Kaoru." Kaoru sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know Hikaru. Your thoughts are yours, and my thoughts are mine. They just happen to be similar most of the time. Now come on, we're being rude, running off from Haruhi's friends like that. I bet they can explain more to us." Kaoru began to pull Hikaru back towards where the others were, hoping that his twin could sort his own thoughts out.

" _One day you'll have to admit your real feelings Hikaru. Even if you don't want to. We'll be miserable otherwise."_

* * *

 **I did it! Again! Thank you so much to everyone who read this story, seeing your comments helps me keep going throughout my day. It's hard being a human being who likes anime y'all... .-. It's like... you mention one word about an anime you like, and suddenly nobody talks to you anymore because you're an "anime freak" and anime is only for weirdos who like... stuff. (*cough cough* none of them have ever watched an anime either .)**

 **At least... that's how it is where I am. Idk about the rest of you. But please keep reading and commenting about what you love and what you hate! It really makes me happy, and brings some of my confidence back!**

 **Thank you for reading/listening to my rant, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-Snow :)**


End file.
